Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch - Zwischengeschichten
by HHPHP
Summary: Auch in Hogwarts spielen Liebe und Sex eine immer größer werdende Rolle. Da dieses Thema in den Büchern von J.K. Rowling jedoch nicht thematisiert wurde, tue ich dies und beschreibe Situationen wie sie zwischen den Originalszenen hätten stattfinden können.
1. Ein Tag im Fuchsbau

Ein Tag im Fuchsbau

Hallo! Dies hier ist meine erste FF! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir! Falls dir Fehler auffallen, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du es mir mitteilen würdest! Viel Spaß bei dem ersten Kapitel!

Es waren Sommerferien und in einer Woche würde das neue Schuljahr starten. Ron, Harry und Hermine würden dieses Jahr in die 4. Klasse gehen. Doch noch waren Ferien. Gestern war Hermine im Fuchsbau angekommen und in zwei Tagen würden Sie gemeinsam Harry abholen. Den Vormittag verbrachten Ron und Hermine größtenteils noch mit Schlafen, doch als Sie gegen Mittag aufgewacht waren, gingen Sie hinunter um schonmal den Tisch für das Mittagessen zu decken. Natürlich OHNE Zauberei. Nach dem Essen gingen die Beiden in den Garten und flogen ein wenig mit den Besen über die Felder um den Fuchsbau herum. Nach dem Abendessen spielten sie dann noch mit Ginny, Fred und George ein wenig Snape explodiert um sich dann gegen halb 12 fertig für's Bett zu machen. Nachdem Ron sich fertig gemacht hatte und in Boxershort und T-shirt zurück in sein Zimmer kam, hatte sich auch Hermine in seinem Zimmer schon umgezogen. Sie trug ebenfalls eine Boxershort und ein weites, graues Top. Wie in der Nacht zuvor, ließ Ron Hermine in seinem Bett schlafen und legte sich selber auf die Matratze auf dem Boden. Beide lagen noch ein wenig wach und unterhielten sich. Dann wollten Sie jedoch versuchen zu schlafen und schwiegen. Es war heiß in Rons Zimmer, sodass dieser und auch Hermine ihre Decke nur am Fußende liegen hatten. Doch da Sie in den Ferien nicht zaubern durften, war es in diesem Moment nicht möglich, das Zimmer etwas abzukühlen. Langsam begann Ron zu schwitzen, zog sein T-shirt aus und warf es in die Ecke. So wirklich Abkühlung brachte dies jedoch nicht, denn er schwitze immer noch. Dann stand er auf, öffnete das Fenster und zog leise das Rollo hoch, damit ein wenig frische Luft von draußen hineinziehen konnte. Er merkte sofort, wie die Brise sanft und kühl über seinen vom Schweiß befeuchteten Oberkörper strich. Der Mond stand voll am wolkenlosen Himmel und erhellte Ron's Zimmer mit seinem Schein. Sein Blick wanderte herum und fiel auf Hermine, die mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett lag. Auch ihr schien es zu warm zu sein, da Sie bereits ihre Boxershort ausgezogen hatte und nur noch ihren schlichten weißen Slip und ihr Top anhatte. Auch ihr Top hatte sie an der Seite zusammengeknotet, sodass ein großer Teil ihres schlanken, leicht muskulösen Bauches zu sehen war. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah zu Ron. "Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", flüsterte Sie zu ihm rüber. "Nein", gab er leise seine Antwort zurück "es ist viel zu heiß!" Hermine lächelte und meinte: "Sei froh, dass du wenigstens kein Oberteil tragen musst, ich gehe hier drin gleich ein!" Ron gab nur grinsend zurück: "Keiner zwingt dich es zu tragen, mir ist es völlig egal was du anziehst oder auch nicht!" Und gegen Rons Erwartungen antwortete Hermine nur: "Alles klar, dann zieh ich es jetzt aus! Solange Colin hier nicht mit seiner Kamera herumläuft, habe ich kein Problem damit!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie ihr Top über den Kopf und machte somit ihrem Oberkörper komplett frei. "Ahh, viel besser!", meinte Sie nur noch und strich sich genüsslich mit den Händen über die nun nackte Haut ihres Oberkörpers "gute Nacht!"

Ron hatte immer noch den Mund offen stehen und konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Hermine das gerade wirklich getan hatte. " 'Nacht", murmelte er nur leise zurück. Er setzte sich neben dem Fenster auf den Boden und ließ seinen Blick über Hermines Haut gleiten. Ihre nackten Beine und Arme, ihren Bauch, ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals und dann blieb er mit seinem Blick an den Brüsten seiner jungen besten Freundin hängen. Auch diese glänzten feucht vom Schweiß im hellen Schein des Mondes. Sie waren nicht wirklich groß, doch sie waren ja auch noch lange nicht ausgewachsen. Schließlich kamen sie dieses Jahr erst in die 4. Klasse der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Bei jedem Atemzug senkte sich die nun nackte, weibliche Brust langsam auf und ab. Schon bei dem ersten Anblick ihrer Brust, hatte sich in Ronalds Hose etwas angefangen zu bewegen und mittlerweile stand sein Penis aufrecht und erzeugte ein große Beule in der Boxershort. Wie ein kleines Kind krabbelte er auf allen Vieren in Richtung des Bettes und kniete sich neben dem Körper Hermines hin. Ihre Haut sah so weich aus und zog seine Hand fast magnetisch an. Wie Rons Schwanz standen auch Hermines Nippel hart aufrecht und zeigten zur Zimmerdecke. Hermine öffnete nun die Augen und sah Ron fast wartend an, dessen linke Hand sich ihrem Oberschenkel immer mehr näherte und sich letztendlich darauf ablegte um die weiche Haut Hermines zu spüren. Auch seine Rechte Hand bewegte sich nun und er strich vorsichtig damit über Hermines Schulter. Sie wanderte weiter und kam auf ihrer linker Brust zu liegen, dessen harten Nippel Ron an seiner Hand spürte, was ihn dazu brachte, etwas fester zuzupacken und die wundervolle, weiche Mädchenbrust gleichmäßig zu massieren. Hermine atmete mit einem Seufzer aus und langsam begann sich ein dunkler Fleck auf ihrem weißen Slip direkt zwischen ihren Beinen zu bilden. Hermine schaute Ron an und lächelte. Dieser lächelte zurück und führte nun auch seine linke Hand zu Hermines rechter Brust um diese ebenfalls durchzukneten. Alle paar Sekunden stieß Hermine einen leisen Seufzer aus und als Ron anfing, ihre Brust und besonders ihre Nippel vorsichtig abzulecken, ging Sie in ein durchgängiges Gestöhne über. Ron spornte das nur noch mehr an, und es war ihm eine Freude, seine beste Freundin auf diese Art und Weise zu verwöhnen. Nach einiger Zeit wanderten seine Hände jedoch ihren Bauch hinab und hielten kurz vor Hermines schon fast komplett feuchtem, weißem Slip an und er blickte nach oben in ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte aufgehört zu stöhnen und sah ebenfalls zu Ron, der sie mit fragendem Blick anschaute. Nun wollte er weitermachen. Ron kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die er Hermine ansah. Er wollte Sie komplett nackt sehen und ihre eleganten Beine spreizen. Nach der gefühlten Ewigkeit fasste sich Hermine an die Brüste und stöhnte Ron ein "Zieh Sie endlich aus", entgegen.

Darauf hatte er nur gewartet und fasste an dem Gummiband um ihr den Slip von den Beinen zu reißen. Als er ihn gerade wegwarf, hatte Hermine schon ihre Beine gespreizt und gab Ron einen wundervollen Blick auf ihre feucht glänzende, mit einem Zauber für Dauerrasur belegte Spalte. Dieser sah sie gierig an und fing an seine Hand darauf zu zu bewegen. Noch nie hatte er ein Mädchen so komplett nackt gesehen, und sich auch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass Hermine ebenfalls eine solche Möse besaß. Seine Finger berührten das zarte Rosa Fleisch und Hermine gab ein leises Piepsen von sich. Ron saß noch auf dem Boden neben dem Bett und sein harter Schwanz drohte zu platzen. So fühlte es sich jedenfalls an. Immer mehr stachelte ihn Hermines Gestöhne an. Diese schien so tief in ihrer Lust verfallen zu sein, dass Sie nur noch mehr stöhnte! Als Ron seine Zunge ansetzte und tief durch Hermines ohnehin schon feuchte Spalte zog, brach diese nun ungehindert in ein noch lauteres Gestöhne aus. Der Geschmack war herrlich. Nie wieder wollte Ron einen Tag ohne diesen Geschmack von Hermines deliziösem Saft verbringen, den er nun begierig aufleckte. Seine Zunge wirbelte in Hermines Möse herum, und Hermine stöhnte lauter als zuvor. Ron steckte zwei Finger in Hermines feuchtes Loch und gab ihr damit ein erweitertes Gefühlt der Lust. Sie knetete derweil ihre Brüste fest durch und endlich ließ ihre linke Hand davon ab und sie hielt diese aus dem Bett. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte Sie zu Rons erfreuen dessen Boxershort gefunden und seinen prallen Schwanz fest umschlossen. Es war ein wunderbare Gefühl die Hand einer anderen Person am eigenen Geschlechtsteil zu fühlen. Nach einiger Zeit riss Hermine die Boxershort von Rons Beinen und begann seinen prallen Freund ordentlich zu verwöhnen. Schon bald kam Hermine durch Rons Herumgelecke und Gefingere zum ersten Orgasmus.

Ihre Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und Rons Finger fühlten sich an, als wollen Hermines starke Unterleibmuskeln diese in sich hinein saugen. Hermine schrie und ließ zu Rons Enttäuschung von seinem Schwanz ab. Als Hermine keuchend und nur noch laut atmend im Bett lag, alle Gliedmaßen weit von sich gestreckt, stützte Ron sich vom Boden hoch und legte sich neben sie ins Bett um wieder an ihren wundervollen Brüsten herumzuspielen. Nachdem Hermine sich von ihrem Orgasmus erholt hatte, führte sie wieder ihre Hand zu Rons vor Lust pulsierendem Penis und schloss ihre Hand darum. Dies wurde ihr jedoch schnell langweilig und so rutschte sie in den unteren Teil des Bett um langsam Rons Eichel mit ihrer Zunge zu umkreisen. Obwohl es Rons und auch Hermines erster sexueller Kontakt mit dem anderen Geschlecht war, schlugen sie sich ziemlich gut. Und so war Hermine nach kurzer Zeit schon voll dabei Rons Schwanz nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu blasen.

Ron ließ es sich auch als Junge nicht nehmen ab und zu in ein leises Gestöhne zu verfallen. Hermines Augen die ihn neben den lauten Schmatzgeräuschen des Blasens immer wieder von unten anguckten konnte er nicht lange standhalten und musste ihren Kopf von seinem Schwanz wegreißen um nicht schon zu kommen. Um Hermine dies jedoch nicht zu zeigen, nahm er ihren Kopf und zog diesen zu sich hoch um sie heftig zu küssen. Das Gefühl war seltsam. Es war ein Kuss ohne starke Liebe und er bestand größtenteils aus der Erregung eines jungen Zauberers und einer jungen Hexe. Trotzdem gefiel es Ron sehr und er streichelte Hermines Rücken und ihre Arschbacken. Sie lag nun auf Ron und dieser konnte ihre harten Nippel an seiner Brust spüren. Die Beiden verschlangen sich immer mehr ineinander und rollten dann verschlungen und küssend durch das Bett und hinaus auf den Boden. Der Aufprall hatte sie kaum gestört und sie rollte sich weiter durch das Zimmer, Hermines Arme um Rons Rücken gelegt und ihre kräftigen Beine und Oberschenkel an seinem Arsch, die ihn fest an sich drückten, sodass Ron merkte wie sein Penis kräftig an Hermines feuchte Möse gedrückt wurde. Dann, mitten auf dem Boden hielten Sie an um Luft zu holen und Hermine, die unten lag, sah Ron an. "Ich will dich jetzt in mir spüren Ronald Weasley!", raunte sie ihm mit erotischer Stimme zu. "Ich möchte, dass du mich hart und schnell durchnimmst, hier auf dem Fußboden!" Dieser Aufforderung konnte Ron nicht widerstehen und er richtete sich auf um Hermines muskulöse Beine von seinem Arsch zu lösen, damit er ein wenig Freiraum zwischen ihrer Spalte und seinem Gemächt schaffen konnte. Er spreizte weit ihre Beine und ihr feuchter Körper, ganz besonders ihre Spalte, glänzten erotisch im Schein des Mondes.

Ron drückte nun seinen Schwanz gegen Hermines Möse und ihm wurde Einlass gewährt. Mit einem mal rutschte Rons Schwanz bis zum Anschlag in Hermine hinein. Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl, was Beiden ein stöhnen entlockte. Hermines war viel lauter und Sie schrie schon fast. Ron hingegen nahm das Gefühl tief in sich auf und kochte nun innerlich vor Lust. Sofort begann er Hermine mit schnellen und kräftigen Bewegungen bis zum Anschlag ins Becken zu stoßen. Sie schrie und ihre Brüste wackelten. Ron verging das Sehen und er hörte nur noch Hermines schreiendes Gestöhne und seine Oberschenkel die bei jedem neuen Stoß gegen Hermines Arschbacken klatschten. Irgendwann kam Hermine zum Orgasmus. Sie schrie und strampelte, drückte Rons Unterleib mit ihren kräftigen Oberschenkeln noch tiefer in sich hinein und umfasste ihre mädchenhaften, wundervollen Brüste. Ron bemerkte erneut wie sich Hermines Unterleib zusammenzog und nun seinen Schwanz tief in sich hinein sog. Es war als wolle Hermine ihn zerquetschen und Ron wurde in seinen Bewegungen noch schneller und härter. Hermine war gerade wieder entspannt und erholte sich langsam von ihrem zweiten Orgasmus, doch Ron nahm Sie nun härter durch als zuvor. "Ich komme Hermine", presste er zwischen seinen Lippen hervor um Hermine zu warnen. Diese war gespannt gewesen auf das erste Mal einen Jungen abspritzen zu sehen und wurde sofort hellhörig. " Zieh ihn raus!", meinte Sie " ich möchte dein Sperma in meinem Gesicht und auf meinem Körper haben!" Ron tat was Sie sagte und zog seinen Penis aus Hermine. Diese hatte sich aufgesetzt und übernahm nun Rons stark pulsierenden Schwanz um ihn kräftig mit der Hand weiter zu bearbeiten und ihn ab und zu in den Mund zu nehmen. "Ich komme!" schrie Ron schon fast und griff nach Hermines Haaren. Hermine wollte Ron noch weiter anstacheln: "Los du geiler Junge! Schau auf meine Titten! Siehst du wie sie sich nach deinem Saft sehnen! Gib diesen jungen Brüsten was Sie wollen und mach mich glücklich!" unter diesen Worten verteilte Ron sein Sperma in vielen Stößen über Hermines Gesicht und ihren Brüsten. Sie freute sich darüber und Ron stöhnte bei diesem Anblick. Als Ron völlig leer war und Hermine auch den letzten Rest aus Ron herausgelutscht hatte, legten sich beide nackt und vom Sperma bedeckt wie sie waren, nebeneinander auf den Boden und schliefen zufrieden ein.


	2. Scherereien

Scherereien

Es geht weiter in der Geschichte! Ein wenig Homosexualität muss auch mal sein! Schließlich ist das in unserer Welt und auch in der Zaubererwelt etwas ganz normales! Auch der körperliche Vergleich mit Anderen! ;) Ist leider nicht sehr ausführlich beschrieben, da ich männlich bin und mich in diesem Bereich nicht wirklich auskenne! :) Trotzdem viel Spaß damit!

Die folgenden Tage und Nächte verliefen ganz gewöhnlich und schließlich brachen Sie zur Quiddichweltmeisterschaft auf. Dort wollten Sie eine Nacht vor der Veranstaltung verbringen um sich in den Zelten einzuleben. Die Jungs bekamen das eine Zelt und Hermine und Ginny teilten sich das andere, was jedoch deutlich kleiner war. Nachdem alle ein wenig in dem großen Zelt der Jungs zusammengesessen, geredet und ein paar Butterbier getrunken hatten, wollten Sie schlafen gehen um fit für den nächsten Tag zu sein. Also gingen Hermine und Ginny in ihr Zelt und begannen sich umzuziehen. Als Hermine gerade ihr T-shirt ausgezogen hatte und nur noch in Unterwäsche war, drehte sie sich um und sah Ginny, die in Unterhose und Unterhemd hinter ihr stand und sie anstarrte. "Du trägst ja einen BH!", meinte diese "vielleicht sollte ich mir langsam auch mal einen kaufen." "Das wichtigste ist, dass du dich wohl fühlst!", meinte Hermine, doch Ginny entgegnete nur: "Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wie sich das anfühlt wenn man einen BH trägt... Kann ich deinen vielleicht mal anprobieren?" "Ich weiß nicht ob er dir passt", meinte Hermine und musterte Ginnys Oberkörper durch das Unterhemd "aber wenn du es mal probieren möchtest, dann gerne." Während sie dies sagte, öffnete sie ihren BH und ließ ihn von ihren Schultern gleiten. Auch Ginny hatte sich nun ihres Unterhemdes entledigt und nahm den BH an, den Hermine ihr entgegenhielt. Sie nahm ihn, zog ihn sich an und ließ Hermine den Verschluss auf dem Rücken schließen. "Fühlt sich komisch an", meinte Ginny und sah Hermine an "und zu groß ist er auch etwas, aber deine Brüste sind ja auch schon deutlich größer!" "Zeig mal her, darf ich mal fühlen?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig und bekam ein Kopfnicken von Ginny als Antwort. Sie stellte sich hinter diese und führte ihre Hände langsam zu dem BH. Sie umfasste ihn und drückte ein wenig zu. Sie merkte, dass noch ein wenig Zeit nötig war, bis der BH wirklich für Ginnys kleine Brüste passte. Hermine zog die Träger von Ginnys Schultern und schob den gesamten BH herunter, sodass er nur noch um ihren Bauch befestigt war. Ihre Hände führte Hermine nun jedoch wieder zu Ginnys Oberkörper und umfasste die jungen, kleinen Brüste. "Du hast aber sehr schöne Brüste!", sagte sie zu Ginny und knetete mit ihren Händen ein wenig an ihr herum. "Ähh, danke... Du aber erst recht!", gab Ginny nur zurück. "Darf ich deine auch mal anfassen? Die sind ja etwas größer, da hat man wenigstens schon richtig was in der Hand, im Gegensatz zu meinen!" Sie wechselten die Plätze, sodass nun Ginny hinter Hermine stand und ihre Brüste vorsichtig berührte und dann immer mehr und fester zu kneten begann, bis Hermine zu einem leisen Stöhnen ansetzte. Ginny stoppte das Kneten, doch Hermine raunte ihr nur ein "mach weiter!", zu. Also knetete Ginny weiter und Hermine genoss den Moment. Dann griff sie die eine Hand Ginnys und führte Sie unter ihren Slip, direkt an ihre Spalte. "Keine Angst!", machte Hermine ihr Mut und führte ihre Hand erst, bis Ginny von alleine begann Hermines Kitzler zu streicheln. Hermine stöhnte nun in voller Lautstärke und zog ihren Slip aus. Dann nahm sie Ginnys Hand und führte diese zu dem Doppelbett, welches für die beiden im Zelt aufgestellt war.

"Wenn du meinst du bist bereit einen BH zu tragen, dann bist du auch bereit für DAS hier!", meinte Hermine und wies Ginny an sich auf das Bett zu legen. Sie zog ihr die Unterhose aus und spreizte ihre Beine weit. Dann fuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge über Ginnys Muschie und begann wild daran herumzulecken. Ginny begann vorsichtig zu stöhnen und wurde mit der Zeit lauter. Hermine schob nun auch einen Finger komplett in Ginny hinein, was ihre Lust nur noch mehr steigerte. Hermine wollte Ginny zeigen wie es sich anfühlt, das fast schönste Gefühl der Welt. Da Ginny noch ziemlich unerfahren war, dauerte es keine 2 Minuten, bis Sie zu ihrem ersten Orgasmus an diesem Abend kam. Sie kreischte auf und genoss den Moment. Hermine versuchte den Orgasmus durch weiteres Lecken und Fingern nur noch zu verschönern. Völlig fertig lag Ginny dann im Bett und mit der Zeit wurde ihr Atem wieder langsamer. Sie hatte jetzt Blut geleckt und wollte mehr. Sie richtete sich auf und in ihrem Gesicht sah Hermine einen erotischen Ausdruck. Ginny drehte Hermine um und legte Sie auf den Rücken an die Stelle, wo sie selbst vor wenigen Sekunden ihren Orgasmus hatte. Sie selbst legte sich nun auf den wundervollen Körper und drückte Hermine ihre feuchte Muschie ins Gesicht, während Sie begann, sich über die Hermines her zu machen. Beide leckten und stöhnten nun wie wild und nach kurzer Zeit wurde es wieder zu viel für Ginny. Sie stand auf und setzte sich nun andersherum auf Hermines Gesicht und drückte ihren Spalt auf Hermines Mund. Dabei leicht nach hinten gelehnt, rammte sie Hermine mit harten Stößen zwei Finger in ihr Loch und stöhnte wie wild. Hermirne bekam keine Luft und merkte langsam wie ihr diese ausging. Doch Ginny drückte ihr weiter ihre Muschie ins Gesicht. Also leckte Hermine schneller um die dominierende Ginny so schnell es ging zum Orgasmus zu bekommen. Und dieser kam schon bald. Ginny warf sich von Hermine und schob sich zwei Finger rein um sich selber den Orgasmus zu verschönern. Hermines Atemwege waren wieder frei. Sie sog tief Luft ein und ihre Brust blähte sich auf. Ihre Erregung drängte jedoch und sie rubbelte über ihren Kitzler um die Finger von Ginny zu ersetzen. Ihre freie Hand umfasste ihre eigene Brust. Sie stöhnte laut und genoss den Moment der Freiheit. Nun hatte sich Ginny wieder erholt und setzte sich auf. Sie legte eine Hand auf die Hermines, welche an ihrem Kitzler beschäftigt war, nun jedoch still hielt. Ginny nahm die Hand zur Seite und kreuzte ihre und Hermines Beine, sodass sich ihre beiden feuchten Spalten berührten. Beide stöhnten bei dem Gefühl auf und begannen langsam ihre Hüften zu bewegen um ihre Kitzler aneinander zu reiben. Beide stöhnten nur noch lauter und kreischten, während sie sich zusätzlich gegenseitig an die Brüste fassten. Beide liefen nun auf Hochtouren und standen kurz vor ihrem Orgasmus. Hermine kam zuerst. Sie schrie und drückte Ginny mit dem Rücken auf das Bett. Sie bewegte schneller ihre Hüften und leckte an Ginnys harten Nippeln. Dadurch kam auch diese und beide lagen nebeneinander auf dem Bett und kneteten mit einer Hand ihre Brüste und fingerten sich währenddessen mit der anderen. Als sie beide wieder langsamer atmeten, sahen sie sich an und lachten. Anschließend zogen sie sich eine Unterhose und ein luftiges Oberteil an und legten sich dann in ihre Betten, gespannt auf den nächsten Tag.


	3. Viktor Krum - Weihnachtsball

Viktor Krum - Weihnachtsball

Eine weitere Beziehung baut sich auf! ;) Viel Spaß damit :)

Das Trimagische Turnier ist im Gange und für Hermine ist der Weihnachtsball nun vorbei. Ron hat alles zerstört! Den ganzen Abend! Weinend lief Hermine durch die Gänge. Einfach nur weg von dem Weihnachtsball und von Ron und von allen anderen Menschen. Hermine wollte niemanden sehen. Doch überall liefen Menschen herum oder standen in irgendwelchen Ecken, tief ineinander verschlungen. Gab es denn in ganz Hogwarts keinen ruhigen Ort? Ihr einziger Wunsch war gerade der nach Ruhe! Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Hermine eine Tür wahr, die zu ihrer rechten an einer vorher kahlen Wand erschienen war. Sie blieb stehen und rieb sich die Augen. Noch nie zuvor hatte Sie diese Tür gesehen. Wie konnte es sein, dass nun plötzlich eine dort war? Hatte sie nicht einmal in der "Geschichte Hogwarts" etwas derartiges gelesen? Sie umfasste den kalten Türgriff, und die Tür ging auf. Der Raum der Wünsche. Sie hatte ihn entdeckt. Hier würde sie niemand finden. Dort stand nur ein gemütliches Sofa und hinten in der Ecke ein Bett. Genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte. Eine weitere Tür führte zu einem kleinen, bescheidenen Badezimmer. Hermine könnte die ganze Nacht hier bleiben, ohne jemandem zu begegnen. Sie stand nun vor dem Spiegel und hatte sich abgeschminkt. Sie sah in ihre vom Weinen roten Augen, als plötzlich neben ihrem Kopf das Spiegelbild von einer weiteren Person in der Tür hinter ihr auftauchte. "Was willst du...", schrie sie schon und drehte sich blitzschnell um, als sie stockte, denn vor ihr stand Viktor Krum. Anscheinend war er ihr gefolgt. "Oh, du bist es.. Tut mir leid", sagte sie. Viktor kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. So standen Sie da. Eine Minute, zwei Minuten.. Hermine fühlte sich sicher in seinen Armen. Doch sie löste sich von ihnen und sah Viktor in die Augen. Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, umfasste seinen Hals und gab ihm einen Kuss. Ihre Lippen berührten seine und sie waren warm und fühlten sich gut an ihren an. Als Sie sich von dem Kuss gelöst hatten, sahen sie sich an. Dann nahm Viktor Hermine auf den Arm und trug sie aus dem Badezimmer. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und legte sie auf seinen Schoß. Es war ein weiches Sofa und es war ein beschützendes Gefühl, welches sich langsam in Hermine ausbreitete. Viktor beugte sich zu Hermine runter und nun war er es, der sie küsste. Sie erwiderte den Kuss jedoch und sie begannen ihre Arme umeinander zu schlingen. Seine großen, warmen Hände streichelten über Hermines Rücken und ihre kleinen Hände über seinen Rücken und seine muskulösen Schultern und Arme. Viktor löste den Kuss auf und sie sahen sich in dir Augen. "Es ist schon spät", sagte Viktor, "wir sollten schlafen gehen!" Hermine nickte. Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung des Doppelbettes. Viktor folgte ihr. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an und schon wieder verfielen sie in einen Kuss. "Wir haben keine Schlafsachen hier", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie es war, die den Kuss gelöst hatte. Doch ohne etwas zu sagen fasste Viktor ihre Schulter und schob die Träger ihres Kleides herunter auf ihren Arme. Dann schob er seine Zeigefinger ganz außen in den Ausschnitt von Hermines Kleid und zog sie nach unten, sodass das Kleid langsam von Hermines Körper rutschte. Als es bei ihren Füßen zu liegen kam, stand sie Viktor nur noch in einem schwarzem Slip gegenüber. Viktor musterte sie von oben bis unten und zog sich dann selber bis auf die Boxershort aus. Dann hob er Hermine hoch und legte sie in das Bett. Für sie war es ein sonderbarer Moment. Als ihre Brüste zum Vorschein kamen, begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen. Die letzte Person die ihre Brüste gesehen hatte war Ginny vor der Quiddichweltmeisterschaft. Und nun Viktor. Kannte sie ihn überhaupt? Meinte er es Ernst? Ging das nicht alles etwas zu schnell? Sie hatte ihn heute das erste Mal überhaupt berührte, direkt vor dem Ball. Und nur 6 Stunden später lag sie nun, nur in Unterhose, in seinen Armen und wurde in ein Doppelbett getragen, in welchem sie die Nacht mit ihm verbringen würde! Doch als Hermine an Ron dachte, war es ihr nur Recht. Es war egal, ob Viktor es Ernst meinte, Hauptsache sie würde Ron eins auswischen! Sie bemerkte nun das weiche Bettlaken an ihrem nackten Rücken und fühlte sich wohl. Viktor ging um das Bett herum und legte sich von der anderen Seite hinein, neben Hermine. Plötzlich bemerkte Hermine, dass es ihr ein wenig fröstelte, da es kälter geworden zu sein schien. Ihre Nippel waren steif vor Kälte und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Viktor bemerkte, dass Hermine fror und deckte die große Decke über sie beide. Ein frischer Geruch ging von ihr aus und ließ Hermine entspannen. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und Viktor legte sich an sie. Ihr Rücken war an seinem Bauch und er schlang seine warmen Arme um Hermine. Als seine Hände Hermines Brüste berührten, hielt sie kurz den Atem an, ließ Viktor jedoch machen. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, dort wieder einmal von jemandem berührt zu werden. Hermine umfasste nun Viktors Hände mit ihren und drückte Sie fester an ihre Brüste. Dieser verstand was sie von ihm wollte und begann leicht und sanft, ihre runden Brüste zu kneten. Mit der Zeit wurde Hermine nun auch wärmer. Der Abend hatte sich doch noch zum guten geneigt, denn sie lag halb nackt mit einem Quiddichweltstar in einem Bett, ließ sich von ihm die Brüste kneten und spürte langsam an ihrem Po, dass er, wie sie selber auch, dadurch erregt wurde. Über diesen Gedanken hinweg gab sich Hermine ganz ihrer Müdigkeit hin und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine auf und lag alleine in dem Bett. War Viktor Krum wirklich hier gewesen? Hatte Sie ihn wirklich geküsst? Hatte er Sie wirklich ausgezogen, mit ihr in einem Bett gelegen und ihr an die Büste gefasst? Schon das Tanzen mit ihm war Hermine wie das Beste auf der Welt vorgekommen. Mit einem großen Star! Hatte Hermine nur zu viel Butterbier getrunken und hatte Sie in Wirklichkeit alleine hier geschlafen? Sie schlug die Decke um und sag an sich herunter. Halb nackt war sie schonmal. Nur in einem Slip bekleidet lag sie dort, richtete sich nun jedoch auf. Vorsichtig wagte Sie einen Blick vor das Fußende des Bettes. Dort lag ihr Kleid auf dem Boden und daneben ... die Kleidung von Viktor Krum! Es war wirklich alles so passiert, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Allein der Gedanke daran erregte Hermine wieder und ließ ihre Nippel steif werden. Ganz automatisch griff sie sich in den Schritt. Dann seufzte Sie, ließ sich nach hinten fallen und streckte Arme und Beine weit von sich. Sie genoss den Moment und die kühle Luft, die ihre weiche Haut umstrich. Die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete sich. Aus ihr heraus trat Viktor und schaute Hermine an. Er war nackt. Dieses Mal KOMPLETT nackt. Zwischen seinen Beinen baumelte sein schlaffer Penis. Hermine konnte ihren Blick kaum davon lösen. Er war groß. "Ich gehe duschen und wollte fragen ob du mitkommen willst?", fragte Viktor Hermine, welche immer noch auf seinen Penis starrte. Duschen mit Viktor Krum? Ging das nicht ein bisschen schnell? 12 Stunden nach dem ersten Körperkontakt gleich miteinander duschen? Der Penis war größer als der von Ron. Ronald Weasley! Der arrogante und eifersüchtige Griffindor! Natürlich wollte Hermine mit Viktor duschen! Wieso hatte sie daran gezweifelt? Am besten wäre es wenn Ron daneben stehen würde und zusehen müsste, wie Sie Viktors Penis einseifte, den Sie immer noch anstarrte. "Sehr gerne!", antwortete Hermine nach einer langen Stille und sprang aus dem Bett und hüpfte auf Viktors Arm um ihm einen "Guten Morgen Kuss" zu geben. Viktor hielt sie an ihren Arschbacken fest und Hermine spürte seine Brust an ihre Brüste drücken. Zusammen gingen Sie dann ins Badezimmer. Doch bevor sie unter die Dusche traten wollte Hermine noch das Butterbier vom Vorabend entsorgen. Sie öffnete den Klodeckel und zog sich den Slip aus. Sie spürte Viktors Blick auf ihren Arschbacken und bekam einen leichten Klapps darauf. Dann drehte sie sich um und setzte sich auf die Toilette. Viktor sah gespannt zu und um ihm einen besseren Blick zu ermöglichen, spreizte Hermine ihre Beine. Dann wischte Sie sich ab, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn in die große Duschkabine.

Das warme Wasser prasselte nun auf die nackte Haut der Beiden und ließ sie entspannen. Hermine merkte wie es die restliche Müdigkeit von ihr abwusch und sie fit für den Tag machte. Ab und zu blinzelte Hermine zu Viktors Penis hinüber, traute sich jedoch nicht ihn anzufassen aus Angst sie könne zu stürmisch wirken. Sie musste es also anders lösen. Sie bückte sich nach dem Shampoo, streckte ihren Hintern raus und ihre Arschbacken streiften Viktors Penis. Viktor hatte seine Hände auf Hermines Rücken gelegt und streichelte diesen um sie zu ihren Arschbacken wandern zu lassen, die er nun knetete. Währenddessen berührten sie jedoch noch leicht seinen Penis und langsam sah Hermine durch ihre Beine hindurch, wie er sich regte. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und führte Viktors Hände nun zu ihren Brüsten. Hier begann er nun wieder diese zu kneten, während er Hermine an sich drückte. Sie spürte seinen steif werdenden Schwanz am Rücken. Dann drehte sie sich um und seifte sich mit einer erotischen Tanzeinlagen ihren Körper ein. Viktor sah erfreut zu und begann sich selber zu befriedigen. Steif war der Penis noch größer als ohnehin schon! Und auch viel dicker als der von Ron! Schon wieder dieser Gedanke! 'Wie gefällt dir DAS, Ronald Weasley?', dachte Hermine, schob sich vor Viktors Augen Zeige- und Mittelfinger der rechten Hand in ihr Loch und begann zu stöhnen. Dann seifte Sie Viktor ein und umfasste endlich einen harten Schwanz. Sie spülte Beide noch ab und machte dann schnell die Dusche aus. Sie wollte lieber in dem weichen, kühlen Bett weiter machen! Ohne sich abzutrocknen, zog Sie Viktor aus der Dusche, aus dem Badezimmer und drückte ihn, nass wie er noch war, auf das Bett. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und begann ihm einen runterzuholen. Viktor, der lag, streichelte dabei nur ihren nassen Rücken. Nun wollte Hermine mehr. Sie kniete sich auf den Boden vor das Bett, umfasste Viktors Latte, öffnete den Mund und wollte Sie in den Mund nehmen, als zwei große Hände ihren Kopf festhielten. "Hey, Hey", sagte Viktor, "wir wollen nichts überstürzen! Gib mir lieber einen sexy Tanz und zeig mir deinen geilen Körper!" Hermine ließ wieder ab und machte erst mit der Hand weiter. Wenn der wüsste was er verpasst! Aber okay, es müsste auch so gehen! Dann stand Hermine auf und strich sich mit ihren Händen über den Körper. Dann begann sie wieder, sich ihre beiden Finger einzuführen um sich vor Viktors Augen im Stehen zu fingern. Dieser befriedigte sich ebenfalls selber. Dann sprang Hermine auf das Bett und stellte sich mit breiten Beinen über Viktors Gesicht. Unter lautem Stöhnen fummelte Hermine weiterhin an sich herum, während Viktor die Aussicht auf das zarte Rosa Fleisch genießen konnte. Er stöhnte nun auch und Hermine bemerkte, dass er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und Viktor stellte sich vor Sie. Sie hatte wieder seinen dicken Schwanz in der Hand und schob die Vorhaut schnell und immer wieder vor und zurück. Sie wollte jetzt sehen, was Er zu bieten hatte. Nach einiger Zeit dann die Erlösung. Mit kräftigen Schüben spritzte Viktor eine Riesenladung auf Hermines Bauch und ihre Brüste. Es war so viel, dass es an ihr herunter lief und auf die Bettdecke sowie auch den Boden tropfte. Sie rieb ihre Hand darin und schob sich zwei der von Sperma tropfenden Finger in die Vagina. Es flutschte gut und es war ein nervenkitzelnden Gefühl zu wissen, dass Sie davon schwanger werden könnte, wenn Sie nicht einen Vergütungszauber benutzen würde. Viktor drückte sie nun an ihren Schultern auf das Bett und berührte zum ersten Mal Hermines Möse. Sie hatte sich eine lange Zeit nach dem Gefühl gesehnt dort von einer anderen Person berührt zu werden. Jetzt war es wieder so weit. Sie knetete ihre weichen, vom Sperma ebenfalls feuchten und glitschigen Brüste und stöhnte aus vollem Leibe. Was Viktor da mit ihr anstellte war nicht mehr von dieser Welt! Er war ein Gott und es schien nicht das erste Mal gewesen zu sein, dass er dies machte. Anders als bei Ron! Wenn er sie jetzt bloß sehen könnte, wie sie schreiend, nach Luft schnappend und völlig mit Sperma bedeckt auf dem Bett lag und sich von Viktor Krum, dem Sucher der Bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft, ja sogar dem besten Sucher der Welt mehrere Finger in die Muschie schieben ließ. Wie Ron bei dem Anblick einen Ständer bekommen würde und bumm.. Der Anblick des Zimmers verschwamm vor Hermines Augen und Sie wusste nicht mehr wo sie war, wer sie war. Es gab nur noch das Gefühl unbändiger Lust welches sie aus sich herausschreien musste. Völlig erschöpft und nach Luft schnappend fand sich Hermine auf dem Boden wieder, neben ihr stand Viktor Krum. Als Sie sich erholt hatte, half er ihr hoch und küsste Sie, während sie das Sperma von ihrem Bauch und den Brüsten nun auch an seine Brust schmierte. Zusammen gingen sie sich noch einmal abduschen und zogen sich dann Klamotten aus einem Schrank an von dem Hermine hätte schwören können, dass er vorher noch nicht dort gestanden hatte. Mit einem zeitlichen Abstand um nicht entdeckt zu werden, gingen Sie dann beide aus dem Raum der Wünsche und hinterließen ein verwüstetes Zimmer mit sperma-verschmiertem Bett. Als Hermine im Mädchenschlafsaal ankam warf sie sich, erfüllt von unbändigem Glück, auf ihr Bett und musste über die Geschehnisse grinsen. Auf einem Bügel an einem Haken an der Wand neben ihrem Bett hing bereits wieder ihr pinkes Ballkleid.


	4. Badespaß

Badespaß

Endlich gerät auch mal der eigentliche Hauptcharakter, nämlich Harry Potter selbst in eine überraschende Situation und wird euch in diesem Kapitel nähergebracht. Viel Spaß mit ihm und...? :)

"Ahhh", seufzte Harry und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Fliesen sinken. 'Zu spät, 's ist fort und kommt nicht zurück', hallte die liebliche Stimme aus dem Ei noch in seinen Ohren. Was sollte das bedeuten? Gefühlt 100 Mal hatte Harry sich den Text nun schon angehört, obwohl er ihn schon auswendig kannte. Vielleicht gab es irgendeinen Hinweis auf die Lösung des Rätsels? Auch Myrte, die neben Harry in der riesigen Badewanne saß, konnte ihm nicht weiterhelfen. Doch nun hatte Harry das goldene Ei beiseite gelegt und sich dazu entschlossen, erst einmal zu entspannen und den Aufenthalt in dem Vertrauensschülerbadezimmer ein wenig zu genießen. Er schwamm einige Runden durch das große Becken, sprang mit Arschbomben vom Rand hinein oder tauchte. Es war ihm nun egal, ob Myrte ihn nackt sah, da sie sowieso schon mit ihm zusammen untergetaucht war um den Geräuschen des Eis zu lauschen und dabei einige Blicke auf ihn geworfen hatte. Erneut holte Harry nun tief Luft um einen neuen Rekord im Lange-Tauchen aufzustellen. Als er prustend an die Oberfläche kam und die Wärme Luft tief in seine Lungen sog, hörte er einen erschreckten Schrei. Er öffnete die Augen und sah...

Fleur Delacour nur in Unterhose mit einem Bademantel zu ihren Füßen, am Rande der Riesenbadewanne stehen. "Mon Dieu!" Sie riss ihre Hände vor die Brüste um diese vor Harry zu verdecken. Die normalerweise so anziehend wirkende Halb-Veela schien Harry in diesem Moment wie ein völlig normaler Mensch. "Oh, tut mir leid", sagte Harry "ich hätte abschließen sollen!" Fleur stand nur da und sah ihn an. "Was machst du 'ier?", fragte Sie dann jedoch und wirkte immer noch erschrocken. Harry deutete auf das Ei: "Ich versuche das Rätsel zu lösen! Und was machst du hier?" Mit einem Blick bemerkte Fleur nun das goldene Ei und zeigte auf ein weiteres, welches zu ihrer Rechten auf dem Boden lag: "Das Gleische! Um ehrlisch zu sein, 'at Cedrike mir den Tipp gegeben!" Er hatte es also nicht nur Harry gesagt! Er war der Überzeugung gewesen, Cedric hätte ihm den Tipp gegeben, da er auch ihm mit den Drachen geholfen gatte, quasi als 'Dankeschön!' "Ich habe jedoch schon herausgefunden was ich tun muss um das Ei zu verstehen", gab Harry zurück. "Ach ja, 'ast du das?", fragte Fleur neugierig. Harry sah sie an und nickte bestimmt. Sie sah so gut aus. Ihre weiche Haut und ihr wundervolles Gesicht! Und jetzt nahm sie sogar ihre Hände von den Brüsten! Harry war wie in Trance. Doch die Brüste dieser jungen Frau waren wirklich wunderschön gewachsen! Sie hatten die perfekte Form! "Und was muss isch tun, um das Ei zu verste'en?", hörte Harry eine Stimme weit entfernt. "Öffne es unter Wasser", gab er sofort zurück und bemerkte nicht, dass er dabei war aus dem Schwimmbecken zu klettern. Die Halb-Veela hatte ihn in ihrer Gewalt. Obwohl sie schon mit Leichtigkeit aus ihm herausbekommen hatte, was zu tun war, wollte sie nun trotzdem etwas probieren. Harry wankte auf Sie zu und Sie sah schon seinen steifen Penis zwischen seinen Beinen stehen. Harry hingegen sah nur noch die Brüste. Diese wundervollen Hügel auf der sonst glatten Haut von Fleur. Und ihre Nippel. Sie waren ebenfalls wunderschön. So wie auch der Rest der Halb-Veela.

Harry bewegte sich weiterhin auf Fleur zu und schaute nur auf ihre Brüste. Es waren die ersten, die er bisher echt sah. Noch nie zuvor hatte ihm ein Mädchen einen solchen Anblick geboten. Ohne eine weitere Bewegung senkte Harry nun seinen Kopf und drückte sein Gesicht zwischen die wundervollen Brüste. Er konnte nicht anders als sein Gesicht daran zu reiben und sie mit seinen warmen, nassen Händen zu kneten. Sie waren relativ fest und sie zu umfassen war noch schöner, als Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er leckte die mittlerweile harten Nippel und Fleur ließ ein sanftes Stöhnen hören, was Harry nur noch verrückter nach ihr machte. Doch in ihm bahnte sich nun das Gefühl auf, dass es nicht genug war. Er wollte für immer in ihrer Erinnerung bleiben und mit diesem Ansatz würde das schwierig werden. Er musste etwas gewagteres unternehmen um sie zu beeindrucken. Er nahm sie auf den Arm vorauf hin sie mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme leicht aufschrie und dann warf er Sie in das warme Wasser. Sofort war er hinter ihr her gesprungen um ihr nach dem Auftauchen einen heftigen Kuss zu geben, bei dem ihre Zungen verrückt spielten. Ein Feuerwerk explodierte in Harry und er genoss den ersten Zungenkuss seines Lebens! Seine Hände umfassten ihre perfekten Arschbacken und er zerriss die Unterhose um sie vollständig zu entkleiden und noch mehr Haut von ihr erfassen zu können. Er drückte sie an den Rand und legte sie mit dem Bauch darauf. Ihr Arsch guckte aus dem Wasser und dazwischen sah er zwei rosige Schamlippen hervorblitzen. Ohne groß nachzudenken schob er drei Finger dazwischen, direkt in Fleurs Loch hinein. Sie schrie auf und Harry interpretierte dies als einen Schrei der Lust. Es schien ihr zu gefallen. Er nahm seine Zunge dazu um sie nur noch stärker zu verwöhnen. Sie würde ihn niemals vergessen, bei dem was er hier mit ihr machte! Immer stärker schob er die drei Finger in Sie und nahm sogar einen vierten dazu. Seine Zunge wirbelte von ihrem Kitzler durch die Schamlippen hindurch sogar bis hin zu ihrem sanften Arschloch. Es dauerte auch garnicht lange und sie räkelte sich wie wild auf dem Boden und schien einen Orgasmus zu haben, begleitet von dem Stöhnen ihrer zärtlichen Stimme: "Los 'arry, zeigs mir rischtisch! Mehr mit der Zunge s'il te plaît! Oh, Ouiii!"

Als sie sich langsam erholt hatte, sah Harry sie erfreut an. Er riss ihren Kopf sofort zu seinem um wieder in einen tiefen Kuss mit wandernden Händen über ihren Körper zu verfallen. Ihre Brüste, ihre Arschbacken, ihre wundervolle, zarte Möse, ja sogar ihr glatter Rücken und ihre weichen, rasierten Achseln trieben Harry in den Wahnsinn. Doch nun löste Fleur den Kuss und deutete Harry an, er solle sich nun auf den Rand des Beckens setzen. Er tat wie ihm befohlen und sah Fleur gespannt an. Diese blickte nur auf seinen immer noch steifen Penis, der nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt war. Sie hob ihre Hand daran und umschloss ihn. Harry platzte innerlich fast vor Erregung. Es war kein besonders großer Penis, aber für Fleurs Vorhaben würde er definitiv ausreichen. Sie begann langsam ihre Hand auf und ab zu bewegen und Harry schloss seine Augen und genoss das Gefühl. Einige Zeit später, bewegte sie ihren Oberkörper auf Harrys Schwanz zu und umschloss diesen mit ihren runden Brüsten. Er gab ihr quasi einen Tittenfick und genoss die Enge um seine Latte herum. Immer wieder hob und senkte Fleur ihre Brüste und Harry warf den ein oder anderen Blick auf ihre harten Nippel. Wie Fleur ihre Brüste so zusammendrückte sah Sie noch wundervoller aus als vorher, so vertieft in die Sache und mit vollem Elan dabei. Doch dann brachte auch Fleur ihren Mund ins Spiel und begann seinen Penis vom Schaft bis hin zur Eichel abzulecken. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte und verfiel in ein leises Gestöhne, während er sich langsam nach hinten mit dem Rücken auf den Boden sinken ließ. Immer wieder leckte Fleur an Harrys Eichel herum und kraulte währenddessen seine Eier. Dann nahm sie seinen vor Geilheit fast platzenden Penis ganz in den Mund und Harry konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Unter lautem Gestöhne schoss er Fleur ohne Vorwarnung seine ganze Ladung Sperma in den Mund, welches Sie jedoch gierig schluckte. Als Harry sich erholt hatte richtete er sich langsam auf und sah sie an. Sie lächelte, sagte jedoch: "Schade, wenn du mir noch mehr Zeit gegeben 'ättest, dann 'ätte ich dich mich noch ficken lassen!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie ihren Bademantel über und verließ mit dem goldenen Ei den Raum. Harry, dessen spermaverschmierte Latte langsam abschwächte, wichste sich diese noch weiter bei Fleurs Anblick und fiel mit einem Mal rückwärts auf den Boden, völlig erschöpft und begriff erst jetzt, wo sie den Raum verlassen hatte, was da gerade eigentlich passiert war.


	5. Ein Gespräch

Ein Gespräch

Hallöchen Leute! Mal wieder ein Kapitel als Zwischenteil! Leider keine genau beschriebenen sexuellen-Handlungen in diesem Kapitel, aber in dem nächsten geht es langsam wieder damit los und auch für das Übernächste habe ich schon eine Super-Idee! Danach fällt mir jedoch nicht mehr wirklich viel ein für das 4. Schuljahr... Habt ihr noch Ideen? Ich würde mich darüber freuen! Nun aber erstmal viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel, ich hoffe es ist nicht allzu langweilig :)

Das Gemälde schwang auf und Harry trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum des Hauses Gryffindor. Wie gewohnt saßen Ron und Hermine auf den Sesseln vor dem Kamin. Sie sahen Harry an, als er den Raum betrat. Er hatte das goldene Ei unter dem Arm, seine Haare waren noch nass und standen in alle Richtungen vom Kopf ab. Sie waren durcheinander, jedoch deutlich mehr als es normal der Fall war. Fleur hatte sie ihm durchgewuschelt und er hatte noch nichts gegen das Durcheinander auf seinem Kopf unternommen.

"Was hast du denn mit deinen Haaren gemacht Harry?", fragte Hermine, der die Frisur sofort auffiel. Doch Harry antwortete nicht. Er setzte sich zu den Beiden auf das Sofa, sah verträumt ins Feuer und umklammerte das goldene Ei. Fragend sahen Ron und Hermine sich an und zuckten mit den Achseln. Harry hatte immer noch das Erlebnis mit Fleur im Kopf. Ihren schönen Körper vor Augen, ihr zärtliches Stöhnen in den Ohren, ihren fruchtig frischen Geruch in der Nase, den Geschmack ihrer Lippen im Mund und fühlte noch immer ihre weiche Haut an seinen Handflächen.

"Ach so geht das doch nicht!", meinte Hermine, die schon wieder auf Harrys Haare blickte und setzte sich mit breiten Beinen hinter ihn um, langsam an seinen Haaren zupfend, die Frisur zu richten. Harry lehnte sich nach hinten und spürte Hermines Brüste an seinen Rücken drücken. Sie sah eigentlich auch nicht schlecht aus! Und wie sie an seinen Haaren herumfummelte! Sie war echt ein tolles Mädchen! Ob er Sie einfach küssen sollte? Ihre weichen Lippen? Auf jeden Fall nahm er an, dass Sie weich waren. Aber Sie war nur eine Freundin! Das konnte er nicht tun! Wie war er auf den Gedanken gekommen?

"So, jetzt sieht es wieder gut aus!", sagte Hermine zufrieden und setzte sich zurück auf ihren Sessel. Harry war langsam wieder aus seiner Trance, in die ihn die Halb-Veela versetzt hatte, erwacht und sah seine Freunde an.

" 'tschuldigung, bin etwas müde!", gab er als Ausrede an.

"Okay, dann ist ja gut!", meinte Ron, dem diese Antwort genügte. Hermine zweifelte noch, gab sich dann jedoch auch zufrieden:

"Na gut..! Wo warst du denn? Duschen? Und wieso hattest du das Ei dabei? Hast du etwa was neues herausgefunden?"

Harry erzählte nun vom Vertrauensschülerbadezimmer und den Stimmen aus dem Ei, die man unter Wasser hören konnte und sagte die Worte, die er nun auswendig konnte, immer und immer wieder auf um Ron und Hermine mit rätseln zu lassen. Kurz vor Mitternacht, als alle anderen schon lange in den Betten lagen, stand auch Hermine gähnend auf, verabschiedete sich und wünschte den beiden Jungen mit den Worten:

"Bleibt bloß nicht zu lange auf! Es wäre am Besten, wenn ihr jetzt auch ins Bett gehen würdet!", eine gute Nacht. Sie sahen ihr schweigend hinterher und hörten dann die Tür des Mädchenschlafsaals ins Schloss fallen.

"Das Vertrauensschülerbadezimmer ist echt riesig, da ist wohl Platz für mehr als eine Person in dem Becken", begann Harry nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens vorsichtig ein Gespräch mit dem genauen Ziel, Ron von seinem Erlebnis mit Fleur zu erzählen.

"Nächstes Mal kannst du ja jemanden mitnehmen!", gab Ron locker und zwinkernd zurück. "Oder vielleicht triffst du ja die Maulende Myrte! Die würde sich bestimmt freuen!"

Harry zögerte eine Weile.

"Das hat Sie.. Sie war heute schon dort! Und Sie war nicht die einzige Person die ich dort getroffen habe!", führte Harry Ron weiter an das Thema heran. Ron setzte sich gerade hin und schien Interesse an der Geschichte zu bekommen. Doch völlig locker und spaßig meinte er dann:

"Wen denn noch? Etwa Fleur Dela-Was-weiß-ich-wie-sie-heißt? Hahaha!"

Leicht lachend über seinen "Scherz" ließ er sich wieder in die Lehne des Sessels fallen. Harry ließ einen kurzen Moment der Stille und sagte dann:

"Genau die.."

"Sehr gut", gab Ron lächelnd zurück "und wer war es wirklich?"

Nun war es Harry der lächelte und dabei auf den Boden schaute.

"Es war wirklich Fleur.. Sie wolle wissen, was Sie tun muss um das Ei verstehen zu können!"

Ron hatte große Augen bekommen und richtete diese auf Harry.

"Wirklich? Jetzt mal ganz im Ernst Harry!"

"Ja, so war es!"

"Die Fleur? Fleur Dela-Dingsda, wie heißt sie nochmal?"

"Fleur Delacour! Genau die.."

"Uff... Das ist ja... Aaaaaaaaaber... Also du hast es ihr nicht gesagt, oder? Harry?"

"Doch..."

Harry sah zu Boden, erschüttert von sich selbst, er hatte es schon fast wieder vergessen.

"Aber Harry! Fleur ist.."

"Du Ron? Hast du schonmal Brüste gesehen? Also jetzt von einem wirklich attraktiven, jungen Mädchen?"

"Ähm, ja.. Neulich von.."

"Dann weißt du, was das für eine wundervolle Sache ist! Und nun stell dir die Brüste von Fleur vor! Sie ist schon 18 oder so! Die hat schon mehr als die Mädchen in unserem Jahrgang! Sie sind so straff und rund und ihre Haut ist so glatt! Sie ist eine Halb-Veela! Du hast doch selber Erfahrungen damit gemacht, wie es ist wenn Sie dich in ihren Bann ziehen! Und wenn Sie nackt vor dir stehen, ist dieser Bann noch 1000 Mal stärker! Ich konnte wirklich nichts dagegen tun!"

Rons Mund stand offen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Harry da gerade gesagt hatte.

"Du hast.. Fleur Dela... Du weißt schon... Du hast Sie.. Also so ganz nackt gesehen..?"

"Ja."

Harry lächelte und sah wieder auf den Boden. Dann begann er Ron die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Dieser konnte es garnicht fassen und musste zwischendurch immer wieder erneut nachfragen, ob Harry ihn auch wirklich nicht verarschen wollte. Beide Jungs saßen da mit einem Ständer unter dem Umhang und Ron griff sich zwischendurch immer wieder instinktiv und ohne es selbst zu bemerken in den Schritt. Harry erzählte weiter, bis zu dem Punkt kam, wo er angefangen hatte Ron und Hermine die Worte des Eis zu schildern:

"...und als ich Hermines Brüste an meinem Rücken gespürt habe, habe ich echt darüber nachgedacht sie zu küssen! Aber nur kurz, weil Gott sei dank ließ gerade da die Wirkung von Fleur nach, die noch ein wenig in mir nachgewirkt hat. Aber Hermine sieht schon gut aus, findest du nicht?"

"Oh ja, das tut Sie! Als ich Sie bei dem Ball gesehen habe, da hätte ich fast nen Ständer gekriegt! Das war echt sexy!", antwortete Ron lachend und nachdenklich gestimmt zugleich auf Harrys Frage.

"Ja, da hatte Sie schon nen tollen Ausschnitt! Ich glaube ich hätte kein Problem damit sie mal "aus Versehen" oben ohne zu sehen, oder?"

"Oh ja, das wäre bestimmt ein super Erlebnis!", gähnte Ron nun und erinnerte sich an die heiße Sommernacht in seinem Zimmer.

Die beiden beschlossen nun jedoch sich langsam in den Schlafsaal zurückzuziehen. Mit einer Mischung aus den Erinnerungen an die Sommernacht und den Gedanken von Harry und Fleur im Kopf, musste sich Ron noch einmal auf der Toilette selbst befriedigen, legte sich jedoch anschließend in sein Bett und träumte von einem gemeinsamen Weihnachtsball mit Hermine in ihrem wunderschönen Kleid.


	6. Eine Dusche zu zweit

Eine Dusche zu zweit

So, Ich freue mich, dass du wieder reinguckst! Jetzt habe ich schnell noch in 1 1/2 oder 2 Stunden dieses Kapitel geschrieben, ihr wollt ja nicht nur langweiliges Gelaber lesen ;) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, ist mal wieder leichter Slash! Jetzt Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel :)

Die Tage waren lang und anstrengend. Vormittags Unterricht, Nachmittags und Abends Hausaufgaben und zwischendurch forderte Hermine Harry immer und immer wieder auf sich mit dem Üben von Zaubersprüchen auf die dritte Aufgabe vorzubereiten.

Nur eine Dusche am späten Abend konnte da mal für einige Minuten Ruhe schaffen und Harry von seinem Stress befreien. Aus Solidarität blieb auch Ron meist mit ihm bis zum Ende auf und ging erst gemeinsam mit ihm schlafen. Und auch nun, während alle anderen bereits schliefen, standen die Beiden unter der Dusche und ließen sich das warme Wasser über ihre Körper laufen.

Sie sprachen über das jüngste Ereignis, was kaum eine halbe Stunde zuvor stattgefunden hatte. Nur in Unterwäsche, also einem hellgrauen Slip und einem weißen, pink geblümten BH, war Hermine noch einmal aus dem Schlafsaal zu Ron und Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen, um noch ihre Bücher zu holen, die Sie auf einem Sessel vergessen hatte.

"Schon alleine ihr Bauch! Wie schlank Sie ist! Das hätte ich so nicht erwartet!", staunte Harry immer noch, "und dann dieser graue Slip und der BH! Das hat echt gut zusammengepasst!"

"Jaah!"

"Ihre Brüste sahen schon gut aus! Da hatte man ja einen noch besseren Ausblick drauf, als in dem Kleid vom Weihnachtsball!"

"Jaah! Also das war echt heiß! Und ihre schlanken Hüften! Hast du ihren knackigen Arsch gesehen, als Sie sich nach dem Buch gebückt hat, was auf dem Boden lag?"

"Hmmmm, ja!"

Bei dem Gedanken an Hermines Hintern in dem grauen Slip regte sich bei Harry etwas. Er merkte wie er rot wurde, während sich sein Penis mehr und mehr aufrichtete. Ron nahm die Bewegung wahr und musste lachen.

"Da ist wohl jemand untervögelt, was? Frag doch Fleur, ob sie dir wieder einen bläst!"

"Haha", sagte Harry leicht lächelnd. Während er seine rechte Hand zu seinem nun vollkommen steifen Penis führte, begann er das Ereignis weiter zu reflektieren, in der Hoffnung auch bei Ron etwas zu "bewegen."

"Ich hatte ihren geilen Arsch fast im Gesicht! Ich hätte nur einen Arm leicht ausstrecken müssen um ihre Backen kneten zu können! Aber das Beste war doch als Sie sich zu dem Sessel runtergebeugt hat, um die anderen Bücher davon aufzuheben! Da konnte man ihr so tief in den Ausschnitt gucken, dass man fast den Bauchnabel gesehen hätte! Du hattest doch bestimmt eine tolle Aussicht oder Ron?"

"Hmmmh", presste dieser nur zwischen den Lippen hervor, sich darauf konzentrierend seinen Penis schlapp zu lassen.

"Und man hat gesehen, dass die Brüste nicht großartig hingen oder so! Dazu waren sie dann doch nicht groß genug! Aber wir gehen ja erst in die 4. Klasse, da wächst bestimmt noch einiges! Denkst du Viktor hat Sie schon nackt gesehen? Oder sie vielleicht schon gefingert oder geleckt? Sag mal Ron, was glaubst du? Ist Sie noch Jungfrau? Oder hat schon jemand seinen Schwanz in ihre Möse geschoben?"

Nun konnte Ron es nicht mehr halten. Auch ihm schoss nun das Blut in sein drittes Bein und auch er bekam eine Erektion.

"Ich bin wohl nicht der einzige der untervögelt ist!", lachte Harry schelmisch, und war nun schon richtig dabei sich seinen Schwanz zu wichsen. Als er ganz prall war, umfasste auch Ron seinen Penis und schob die Vorhaut vor und zurück. Seit fast einer Woche hatte er dies nicht mehr getan. Auch bei Harry war das letzte Mal schon länger her. Ungefähr 1 1/2 Wochen. Beiden tat es gut wieder einmal dieses wohlige Gefühl zu erleben, während das warme Wasser auf Sie prasselte. Harry setzte sich auf den Boden mit dem Rücken an die Wand und Ron tat es ihm nach. Die Fliesen waren kühl an ihren Arschbacken und dem Rücken. So saßen Beide nebeneinander und kneteten ihre Schwänze.

"Also ich muss dir sagen..ich weiß es ganz genau..", sagte Ron.

"Was?"

"Dass Hermine keine Jungfrau mehr ist!"

"Was? Hat Sie dir das erzählt? Gerade von Hermine hätte ich das nicht erwartet!"

"Erzählt hat Sie es mir nicht, und ob Viktor Sie schon gefickt hat weiß ich auch nicht", gab Ron zurück und beendete nach einer kurzen Pause, in der man nur das klatschen der Hände auf die Oberschenkel und das prasseln der Dusche hörte, seinen Satz: "aber ich habe Sie entjungfert, letzten Sommer auf dem Boden von meinem Zimmer!"

Harry wichste für einen kurzen Moment schneller und fragte dann erstaunt:

"Du hast Hermine gefickt?"

"Ja! Nackt ist Sie noch viel schöner als in Unterwäsche. Ihre süßen, mädchenhaften Brüste sind so weich und Sie war so eng und ihre glatt rasierte Muschie hat feucht im Mondlicht geglänzt!"

Harrys Hand wurde immer schneller. Sobald Ron von Hermines Aussehen erzählt hatte, hatten sich die Worte in Bildern in seinem Kopf niedergeschlagen. In seinem Kopf sah er Ron zwischen Hermine knien und in Sie eindringen. Ron durchlief die selben Bilder aus der besagten Nacht ebenfalls noch einmal. Nur kurz öffnete Harry die Augen, sah Rons Schwanz, streckte seine freie, linke Hand danach aus und umfasste ihn, nachdem Ron seine eigene Hand weggezogen hatte. Rons Penis war ein wenig dicker und länger als sein eigener. Außerdem war er völlig gerade und mit wenigen Adern überzogen. Und er war härter als sein eigener. Munter begann Harry nun auch Rons Schwanz zu wichsen. Doch einige Zeit später bemerkte er dessen Hand an seinem Penis und löste seine eigene davon. Auch für Ron fühlte sich der Penis von Harry ungewohnt in der Hand an. Leicht dünner und kürzer als sein eigener. Er war jedoch ein wenig nach unten gebogen und nicht ganz so hart wie seiner. Beide genossen das Gefühl einer anderen Hand an ihrem besten Stück und ignorierten die Tatsache, dass es die Hand eines Gleichgeschlechtlichen war. Während Sie so da saßen und sich gegenseitig einen runterholten, begannen sie leise zu stöhnen und Ron erzählte weiter von Hermine.

"Ihre liebliche Stimme, kannst du dir vorstellen, wie Sie damit stöhnt, wenn man immer tiefer in Sie eindringt? Oder wenn man ihre Spalte leckt und den süßen Saft in seinem Mund schmeckt! Man möchte keinen weitern Tag im Leben ohne diesen Saft erleben! Währenddessen umfassen die Hände ihre kleinen Titten oder ihre geilen, runden Arschbacken!"

Harry wurde von den Worten und der Hand Rons immer weiter in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Diese Vorstellungen machten ihn irre. Trotzdem wichste er weiter den dicken Schwanz seines besten Freundes.

"Und wie ich meine Finger in ihr Loch geschoben habe! Eimerweise ist der Saft aus ihr geflossen! Und Sie hat gestöhnt! Mich geküsst, geblasen und dabei wundervolle Schmatzgeräusche von sich gegeben..."

Harrys Hand ließ Rons Penis los. Er konzentrierte sich nun ganz auf dessen Worte und die bildlichen Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Ron sah kurz zu Harry und sah, dass er bald kommen würde, deshalb wurden seine Handbewegungen schneller.

"..ich habe Hermines Kopf runtergedrückt, bis sie würgen musste, weil mein Schwanz schon fast in ihrem Hals war! Und als ich Sie auf dem Boden gefickt habe und ihre Brüste gewackelt haben, mit jedem Klatschen von meinen Oberschenkeln an ihre geilen Arschbacken, da ist Sie zum Orgasmus gekommen und hat geschrien! Dann bin auch ich gekommen! Ich hab ihr ins Gesicht gespritzt, auf ihre zarten Wangen und auf ihre Titten mit den steifen Nippeln die sie zwischen ihren Fingern gezwirbelt hat!"

Harry kam. Ron wichste schneller den bananenkrummen Penis von Harry. Dieser stöhnte und konnte das Gefühl nicht fassen. Nach 1 1/2 Wochen konnte er den Druck nun abbauen. Das Sperma spritzte auf seinen Bauch und der Rest lief an Rons rechter Hand herunter. Als Harry laut atmend auf den kalten Fliesen lag, nahm Ron seine von Sperma tropfende Hand und umfasste nun wieder seinen eigenen Penis. Trotz der Gedanken an Hermine dauerte es eine Ewigkeit, bis er selber kommen konnte, Harry hatte sich bereits abgeduscht und abgetrocknet. Nackt stand er vor der Tür und sah Ron zu, wie noch immer breitbeinig unter dem Duschstrahl saß und seinen Schwanz wichste. Ron schaute auf Harrys nun Schlappen, zwischen seinen Beinen hängenden Penis. Dann waren seine Gedanken wieder bei Hermines makellosem Körper. Dann kam auch er. Das angesammelte Sperma von fast einer Woche lief an seiner Hand herunter, über seinen Bauch, über die Fliesen und verschwand im Abfluss. Auch er wusch und trocknete sich nun ab und ging dann mit Harry in Boxershort in den Schlafsaal.

Als beide in ihren frischen Betten lagen, fragte Harry noch:

"Und das war alles genau so wie du es mir erzählt hast? Du hast Hermine wirklich entjungfert?"

"Ja, antwortete Ron, "es war genau so."

Nur noch mal zur Info: Nein, Ron und Harry sind nicht homo- oder bisexuell, genauso wenig wie es Ginny und Hermine sind, es kam einfach aus Lust und in der Jugend probieren wohl viele Teenager einfach mal ein bisschen herum! Danke für's Lesen, und bis zum nächsten Kapitel wo es mal wieder mit *ACHTUNG SPOILER* Hermine weitergehen wird :)


	7. Der letzte Körperkontakt

Der letzte Körperkontakt

Hi Leute :) Tut mir leid, dass so lange nichts gekommen ist! Ich war im Urlaub und da war es mit dem Internet sehr schlecht! Trotzdem habe ich fleißig weitergeschrieben, weshalb dann heute als Entschuldigung gleich zwei Kapitel kommen :) Jetzt aber erstmal viel Spaß! :)

Hermine saß mal wieder in der Bibliothek und lernte. Viktor Krum saß neben ihr und sah ihr dabei zu. "Ich kann mich garnicht richtig konzentrieren, wenn du die ganze Zeit neben mir sitzt", sagte Hermine und ließ von ihren Büchern ab. Sie gab Viktor einen Kuss und lächelte ihn an. Während Sie sich direkt nach dem Weihnachtsball noch gefragt hatte, ob Viktor es wirklich ernst meinte, war sie sich jetzt ganz sicher, dass es so war. Seitdem Viktor SIE aus den Tiefen den Schwarzen Sees gerettet hatte, gab es für Sie keine Zweifel mehr. Viktor lächelte Sie an.

"Ich muss hier nicht sitzen! Ich kann auch zu meinen Leuten gehen wenn du mich hier nicht haben willst!"

"Ach, das ist es nicht!", meinte Hermine, legte einen Arm um Viktors Hals und zog seinen Kopf zu sich um ihm erneut einen Kuss zu geben und ihm anschließend ins Ohr zu flüstern:

"Du machst mich nur ganz wuschig!"

Sie lächelte, sah dann jedoch wieder in ihr Buch. Ihre linke Hand wanderte zu der Rechten Viktors und legte diese auf ihren Oberschenkel über dem Umhang. Viktor begann diesen vorsichtig zu streicheln. Obwohl Hermine so tat und es versuchte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr auf das Buch konzentrieren. Immer wieder begann Sie einen Satz von vorne, da Sie ihn zwar gelesen, den Inhalt jedoch nicht aufgenommen hatte. Ihre gesamte Konzentration lag nun bei Viktors Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Er streichelte hin und her und hin und her. Hermines Hand fasste nun den unteren Teil des Umhangs und raffte diese nach oben. Sie nahm Viktors Hand von ihrem Oberschenkel, raffte den Umhang höher und legte seine Hand wieder ab. Auf ihren nun nackten Oberschenkel. Viktor rückte ein Stück näher zu Hermine und seine Hand begann sich wieder auf ihrem Oberschenkel zu bewegen. Sie wandere nun zu dessen Innenseite und Hermine hielt die Luft an. Es war so ein wunderbares Gefühl diese warme Hand zu spüren. Langsam wanderte diese nun am Oberschenkel entlang, immer höher. Und somit immer näher in Richtung von Hermines schwarzem Slip. Doch als sie dort angekommen war, begann Sie wieder sich zu entfernen. Hermine atmete aus. Doch sofort als Viktor an ihrem Knie angekommen war, wechselte die Hand wieder ihre Richtung und nahm erneut Kurs auf Hermines Slip. Wieder berührte Viktors Handkante diesen nun und wollte sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten machen. Doch diesmal ließ Hermine es nicht zu. Sie fasste die Hand und schob sie nach oben. Weiter und weiter, bis Viktors Hand genau auf ihrem Schambereich lag. Hermine entfleuchte ein leises Stöhnen. Viktor stoppte und sah sie fragend an.

"Hier? Aber da hinten sitzt ein Junge!"

Langsam drehte Hermine sich um und sah einige Meter hinter ihnen Neville Longbottom über ein Buch gebeugt sitzen. Hatte er ihr leises Stöhne gehört? Bestimmt nicht! Und wenn schon, irgendwie hatte es was!

"Na und?", flüsterte Hermine Viktor ins Ohr und lächelte "Irgendwie macht mich das geil!"

Mit diesen Worten fasste Sie Viktor in den Schritt und begann seinen großen Penis zu kneten. Daraufhin begann auch Viktor Hermine zu verwöhnen. Als diese weit ihre Beine spreizte, rieben seine Hände Hermines Kitzler und ihr Slip begann feucht zu werden. Hermine musste sich zurückhalten nicht laut zu stöhnen. Stattdessen ließ sie ab und zu nur einen leisen Seufzer hören und drehte sich ab und zu um um zu schauen, ob Neville sie auch nicht hörte. Ihre freie Hand wanderte zu ihren Brüsten und begann diese zu kneten. Sie lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Viktor war so geschickt mit seinen Fingern! Sie küsste ihn wieder und leckte an seinem Ohr herum. So gerne hätte Sie einfach begonnen zu stöhnen, doch das Risiko war zu hoch. Immer weiter fummelte Viktor an Hermines Knospe herum und sie musste sich ihre Hände fest vor den Mund pressen, um das Gestöhne nicht herauszulassen. Es war so erregend! Jederzeit konnte jemand um die Ecke kommen und Sie erwischen. Über den Hermine stark antreibenden Gedanken hinweg, ließ ihre Hand vor ihrem Mund locker und ein lautes Stöhnen entfleuchte ihr. Sofort drehte Sie sich um, doch Neville blickte weiter auf sein Buch. Er musste es gehört haben. Aber er machte nicht den Eindruck. Hermine sah Viktor an. Sie packte die Bücher in ihre Tasche, nahm Viktor an die Hand und zog ihn aus der Bibliothek.

Normalerweise führte ihr Weg zum Raum der Wünsche, doch Hermine hatte Lust was Neues auszuprobieren! Irgendwo in Hogwarts musste es doch einen Ort geben, an dem man seine Lust befreien konnte! Dass dieser Ort ungestört war, hielt Hermine momentan nicht für wichtig. Eher im Gegenteil! Es musste ein Ort sein, an dem Sie erwischt werden konnten. Hermine zog los. Nur ein Ort war ihr eingefallen, der leer, aber keineswegs unzugänglich war. Ab und zu verirrte sich jemand dort hin und auch Hermine hatte dort, bevor Sie den Raum der Wünsche entdeckt hatte, gerne ihre Zeit verbracht, auch in Form von Selbstbefriedigung da man nur selten gestört wurde. Sie jagten durch die Gänge, angetrieben von der Lust. Alle paar Meter ein Kontrollgriff in den Schritt von Viktor um zu checken, ob sein Penis noch immer steif war.

Dann waren Sie da. Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, hatte Hermine ihren Umhang schon nicht mehr an und auch Viktor war voll und ganz dabei sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Hermine, mittlerweile komplett nackt, half Viktor und hatte nach wenigen Sekunden seinen großen, aber leider nun doch wieder schlappen Schwanz im Mund.

Seit ihrem ersten Kontakt nach dem Weihnachtsball hatten Sie sich schon oft im Raum der Wünsche getroffen und schon nach wenigen Malen das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen. Und auch in diesem Moment durchströmten Hermine die Erinnerungen wie Viktor das erste Mal seinen Riesenschwengel in Sie gesteckt hatte. Er war so viel größer und auch länger als der von Ron, sodass Sie vor Schmerz geschrien hatte. Doch mittlerweile hatte Sie sich daran gewöhnt. Trotz der enormen Größe, war der Sex jedoch nicht zwingend besser. Es kam halt auch auf die Technik an. Doch im Moment war Hermine zu beschäftigt damit sich Viktors Penis bis in den Hals zu schieben, als dass Sie ihre Gedanken fortführen konnte. Immer wieder bewegte Sie ihren Kopf vor und zurück um ihm nach allen Regeln der Kunst einen zu blasen.

Die dritte Aufgabe war schon vorbei. Das Trimagische Turnier war beendet. Und schon morgen würden die Schüler und Schülerinnen Durmstrangs und Beauxbatons den Weg zurück nach Hause antreten. Es war wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal, dass Hermine und Viktor sich Zeit für ein sexuelles Erlebnis nehmen konnten und genau aus diesem Grund strengte Hermine sich besonders an, um es unvergesslich für Sie beide zu machen.

Viktor war schon leise am Stöhnen, was Hermine das Zeichen gab, dass sie Alles richtig machte und sie dadurch noch mehr anspornte. Nie hatte Hermine es geschafft Viktors Penis ganz in den Mund zu bekommen, und auch heute klappte es nicht. Denn mittlerweile war er wieder steif geworden, was es für Hermine unmöglich machte. Trotzdem tat Sie ihr Bestes und blies lutschte und kraulte nebenbei seine Eier. Es war wundervoll so vertraut mit Viktor zu sein, seinen Penis zu lutschen und alles andere zu vergessen. Jedes Mal, wenn Sie mit Viktor Zeit verbrachte, in Form von Sex oder auch einfach nur neben ihm zu sitzen, konnte Sie den Alltag von sich abfallen lassen.

Nun drückte Viktor ihren Kopf nach unten und Hermine gurgelte. Mit einem lauten Geräusch atmete Sie anschließend wieder ein und ihre Brust wölbte sich. Sie sah nach oben, zu Viktor, und dieser lächelte sie an. Er fasste unter ihre rasierten Achseln und stellte Sie auf die Beine, um mit ihr in einen innigen Kuss zu verfallen. Ihre Zungen tollten aneinander herum und so auch ihre Hände. Hermines streichelten wild Viktors muskulösen Rücken und Schultern und er hatte seine Hände an Hermines runden Arschbacken platziert, um diese vorsichtig zu kneten.

Nach einiger Zeit ging Viktor in die Knie, umfasste Hermines Oberschenkel geschickt und legte diese über seine Schulter. Im nächsten Moment war er aufgestanden, mit Hermine vorne auf seinen Schultern, ihre feucht glänzende Spalte direkt vor seinem Mund.

Für einen Moment hatte Hermine sich erschrocken und einen hohen Schrei von sich gegeben, als Viktor sie auf ihre Schultern hob und sich ihr Kopf nun auf einer Höhe von ca. 2,50m befand. Mit ihren Händen hatte Sie nach Viktors Kopf gegriffen um sich irgendwo festhalten zu können, obwohl es nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Viktor hatte seine Rechte Hand an Hermines Arsch und seine linke an Hermines Rücken und hielt sie so, dass sie keinesfalls herunterfallen konnte. Da Hermine jedoch Viktors Kopf gegriffen hatte um sich daran festzuhalten, zog sie diesen quasi auf sich zu, weshalb sie seinen Mund genau auf ihre Muschie drückte. Viktor war sofort dabei diesen Teil von Hermines wundervollem Körper zu lecken und sie somit einem großartigen Gefühl auszusetzen. Es war wundervoll wie Viktor seine Zunge vom Arsch bis hin zu ihrem Kitzler durch die Spalte zog um ihren frischen Saft zu schmecken. Ab und zu steckte er seine Zunge in ihr Loch oder leckte einfach nur wie verrückt am Kitzler herum, was sie mehr und mehr in den Wahnsinn trieb. Sie stöhnte aus vollem Halse, denn das was Viktor da mit ihr anstellte war fast einzigartig. Wieder schoss Hermine der Gedanke von ihren Erlebnissen mit Ron durch den Kopf, doch als Viktor Hermine plötzlich drehte, sodass er sie noch leckte, sie aber von ihm herunterhing, dass sie seinen Penis nebenbei in den Mund nehmen konnte, war der Gedanke wie weggeblasen.

Wie in 69er Stellung nur im Stehen, klammerten sich die beiden aneinander und leckten des anderen intimste Stellen. Als Hermine dann jedoch das Blut so stark in den Kopf gedrückt wurde, dass Sie fast das Bewusstsein verlor, drehte Viktor sie erneut geschickt und nahm sie so auf den Arm, dass sie seine Penisspitze an ihrem gierigen Loch spürte.

Sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und ihre kräftigen Beine um seine Hüften, während sie ihn erneut küsste. Seine Hände waren an Hermines Arschbacken um Hermine tragen zu können. Als sich der Kuss löste, ließ Viktor Hermine nach unten sacken und immer tiefer bohrte sich sein Penis in ihre Vagina, bis er voll und ganz in ihr steckte und sie quasi darauf saß. Hermine stöhnte laut als sie den großen Ständer wieder in sich spürte und somit das vertraute Gefühl, wie sie es mittlerweile so oft empfunden hatte.

Bereits zwei Wochen nach dem Weihnachtsball war Viktor das erste Mal in sie eingedrungen und seitdem schon viele weitere Male.

Viktor hob sie wieder ein Stück nach oben und ließ sie dann ruckartig wieder fallen und drang erneut bis zum Anschlag in sie ein. Erst langsam und dann immer schneller. Schon bald hüpfte Hermine auf seinem Penis auf und ab und sie stöhnte vor Erregung. Aus Viktors muskulösen Armen traten die Adern hervor und mit der Zeit wurde es schwierig das Gewicht von Hermine zu tragen. Er ging zu den Waschbecken die fast in einem Kreis im Raum standen und senkte Hermines Arschbacken in eines der vielen.

Hermine saß nun in dem Waschbecken. Aus Spaß drehte Viktor den Wasserhahn auf, doch es kam kein Wasser. Auf dem Hahn war bei genauem Hinsehen eine Schlange zu sehen, doch für genaues Untersuchen hatte Viktor keine Zeit. Er setzte Hermine in das Waschbecken daneben und stellte nun hier das Wasser an. Da Hermine den Abfluss versperrte, saß sie, als Viktor das Wasser abdrehte, in einer kleinen Wasserlache. Viktor hatte zwei Finger in Hermines Möse geschoben und rieb seinen Daumen nebenbei an ihrem Kitzler. Hermine lehnte sich zurück und genoss den Moment. Viktors zweite Hand umfasste eine ihrer Brüste während er diese und besonders ihre Nippel mit seiner ableckte. Immer wieder bewegte sich Hermines Brust auf und ab, als sie in großen Stößen Luft einsog und ausblies.

Als Sie Viktors Penis in die Hand nahm um seine Vorhaut vor und zurück zu schieben, fasste dieser Sie wieder unter die Achseln, hob sie aus dem Waschbecken und stellte sie vor sich ab. Wieder verfielen sie in einen Kuss.

Hermine drehte sich und stellte nun unter Anstrengung aber dabei kichernd einen Fuß auf den Waschbeckenrand. Viktor näherte sich ihr nun von hinten und rieb sein Glied durch Hermines tiefe Furche. Das ließ sie wieder aufstöhnen und sie schloss die Augen als Viktor sein Prachtexemplar in ihrem feuchten Loch versenkte.

Durch ihr Gestöhne hindurch versuchte Sie nun Viktor auch noch mit erotischen Worten und Fragen weiter anzutreiben während er sie hart fickte:

"Oh jaa, schieb deinen Riesenschwanz ganz tief in meine kleine Fotze! Jaa! Knete meine Titten! Nimm sie in die Hände und spiel damit! Ohhhhhh!"

Jedes Mal wenn Viktor seinen Penis bis zum Anschlag in Hermine reinschob, klatschen seine Oberschenkel laut an ihre Arschbacken. Als Sie die Augen öffnete konnte Sie sich selber in dem Spiegel über dem Waschbecken sehen, wie sie mit offenem Mund stöhnte, ein Bein auf dem Waschbeckenrand, Viktor der Sie von hinten durchnahm und ihre jungen Brüste knetete.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein Mädchen steckte ihren Kopf hinein. Sie sah Hermine und Viktor fickend an den Waschbecken stehen, lächelte und verschwand wieder. Es war nur Ginny gewesen und Viktor schien Sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. Hermine törnte die Aktion jedoch nur noch mehr an und stellte sich vor wie es wäre wenn sie mitgemacht hätte. Dieser Gedanke brachte Hermine bis kurz vor den Orgasmus und sie forderte Viktor auf, sie noch härter und noch schneller zu nehmen. Seine Hände umfassten ihre Hüften und so fasste sie sich selber an die Brüste. Dann, laut stöhnend, auf einem Bein stehend und sich selber dabei im Spiegel beobachtend, kam Hermine zum Orgasmus.

Sie konnte sich auf einem Bein nicht mehr halten und wurde mit Hilfe von Viktor auf den Boden geleitet. Dort lag sie auf den kalten Fliesen. Ihre Brust und ihr schlanker Bauch hoben und senkten sich durch ihren schnellen Atem. Viktor kniete nun zwischen ihren weit gespreizten Schenkeln und nahm sie noch schneller und noch härter durch als je zuvor, denn wenige Momente später kam auch er. Er sprang auf, setzte sich auf Hermines Brüste, hob ihren Kopf an und schob seinen Penis noch einmal in ihren Mund. Er fingerte sie während sie noch bei ihrem Orgasmus war und er durch ihr ersticktes Gestöhne seine komplette Ladung in ihren Mund schoss. Es war dermaßen viel Sperma, dass ein Teil davon wieder aus Hermines Mund kam, von ihren Mundwinkeln herunterlief und auf ihr Dekolleté tropfte.

Viktor ließ sich von ihr fallen und völlig erschöpft lagen beide auf den kalten Fliesen des Badezimmers. Nach einiger Zeit setzten sie sich auf und sahen sich an. Hermine zeigte Viktor, dass ihr ganzer Mund noch voll mit Sperma war und dann schluckte sie es alles mit großem Genuss hinunter. Sich über die Lippen leckend lächelte sie Viktor an. Dann sprang sie auf ihn zu und schmiss sich auf ihn. Komplett nackt ineinander verschlungen lagen sie so auf dem Boden, küssten sich und nahmen Abschied voneinander.

Das war der letzte Geschlechtsakt von Viktor und Hermine! Ich hoffe die Beziehung hat euch gefallen, wenn ihr mehr von den beiden wollt, zum Beispiel ihr erstes Mal miteinander, gebt mir bescheid, ich würde es dann einfach an einer entsprechenden Stelle einfügen! Vielen Dank! :)


	8. Bis nächstes Jahr!

Bis nächstes Jahr!

Das Schuljahr war vorbei und Harry, Ron und Hermine stiegen in den Hogwartsexpress, nachdem sie sich von Hagrid verabschiedet hatten. Im Zug fanden Sie mit Neville und Ginny zusammen ein Abteil in dem Sie die Heimreise antraten. Sie sprachen über die Geschehnisse des Schuljahres und unter anderem zeigte Hermine den anderen einen Käfer im Glas, von dem Sie den anderen erklärte, dass es sich dabei um Rita Kimmkorn in Form eines Anymagus handele. Die Zeitungsartikel von ihr über Hermine und Harry hatten nun also auch noch ein Ende gefunden.

Ungefähr zwei Stunden bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichten beschlossen sie noch sich umzuziehen und sich somit wieder als Muggel zu "tarnen." Immer wieder blickten die Jungs zu Hermine in Unterwäsche, da sie echt heiß aussah, wie Ron sich dachte. Und statt des üblichen Unterhemdes, was sie auf der Hinfahrt noch anhatte, trug nun auch Ginny einen BH. Neville, für den die Anblicke der Mädchen nur in Slip und BH etwas komplett Neues waren, (da er außer seiner Großmutter noch nie eine weibliche Person in Unterwäsche gesehen hatte) musste sich nach kurzer Zeit schnell wegdrehen um die kleine Beule unter seiner Unterhose vor den anderen zu verstecken.

Somit hatten alle fünf von ihnen im vergangenen Jahr (von Beginn der letzten Sommerferien an bis Beginn der jetzigen Ferien) teilweise mehr und teilweise weniger zu dem Thema Sexualität dazugelernt. Und obwohl sie immer eine schöne und aufregende Zeit in Hogwarts verbracht hatten, war es nun doch mal Zeit für ein wenig Ferien.

ENDE

Soo Leute! Nur weil das hier jetzt das Ende ist, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass alle Zwischenszenen aus diesem Schuljahr beschrieben sind! Wenn ich noch weitere Ideen bekomme könnte es vorkommen, dass ich diese zwischendurch an den entsprechenden Stellen einfüge. Deshalb immer schön wachsam bleiben! ;)

Nun möchte ich mich noch bei dir bedanken, dass du dir diese Geschichte (oder wenigstens Teile davon) durchgelesen hast, ich hoffe du konntest dir damit schön die Zeit vertreiben und vielleicht bist du ja selber dabei auf die ein oder andere gute Idee gekommen!? :)

In kürze wird das selbe Konzept auch noch mit "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" beginne. Wenn dir diese Geschichte gefallen hat würde ich mich freuen wenn du mal reinschauen würdest! Und jetzt noch einmal:

Vielen DANK! :)


End file.
